


Jungle Fever

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced to Beg for Rape, Homophobic Language, M/M, Selfcest, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: Dirk has to stick close to Dave's Bro to avoid being found by Lord English. Bro takes advantage of the situation to introduce him to one of the weird alien flowers Betty Crocker left before she left this universe.





	Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



Dirk did not like the fact that he was living with his alternate self, but their choices at this point were slim. With Lord English aiming to destroy them all, the only way to hide long enough to prepare was to find a place where he couldn’t detect them. Somewhere where their aspects already existed, somewhere they were outside the direct influence of SBURB.

Dave isn’t here yet, hasn’t been born yet in whatever sense time mattered after time travel had wrecked casualty and reality as they knew it. Dirk doesn’t know whether to be happy or not. That meant there was less chance of them making this timeline any more doomed this way, when no one who would play the game was around. But he wanted to be there for his brother, before everything went wrong. Maybe he would have been able to make up for everything, just a little bit.

But that was not his role to play.

Dirk came out of a thick fog of his own making, to see that his alter was scouting ahead in the jungle again. That was better than when he stayed back staring at him by far.

Bro had left him with Cal. Dirk held him up to the dim light the canopy allowed, viewing him from this angle and that, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t find the same trace of his old friend that he’d so strongly wanted. Instead he sensed something strange and chaotic and a little too much like him.

Dirk put Cal back in his backpack and kept an eye out.

“You still alive?” a voice called from the undergrowth. Dirk’s face twitched despite his best efforts.

“Yes, I’m alive. Did you really bring me down here if you thought I’d just fucking perish of a mortal lack of good company?”

“Did ya really expect me to stop everything I was doin’ n throw a party just ‘cause you showed up?”

“It’s kind of a matter of life and death. So, of course not.”

Bro pretended the sarcasm wasn’t dripping from every pore, coming out and tilting his head. “Hell, you’re still gonna live if you’re in the armpit of this jungle and not the palace known as my house.”

“The air conditioner in your palace doesn’t even work.”

“It’s a work in progress.” Bro started walking off at a fast pace. Dirk followed behind him this time.

It’s not like Dirk wasn’t used to technical difficulties in his own house, but…

“What are we out here for anyways?” Dirk was stuck sweating balls wherever Bro was, but he figured that Bro wouldn’t suffer all this just to spite him _._

“You know, before the apocalypse you survived, there was an alien was infiltrating the human race?”

It was too late for sweat to start breaking out on Dirk’s neck, if only because of the heat. It ran in rivulets, pooling in the curve of his elbow, the glistening spurs of his collarbones. “Uh, yeah.”

“Well it disappeared too, and it left some weird fucking shit in its place. Stashed it anyplace it owned, and anyplace it didn’t that was convenient enough, as far as I can tell.”

Dirk looked at him, dead silent. “You doing something about that?”

“Maybe. It’s the kinda thing you have to see with your own eyes.”

Dirk thought about the pictures Jake had sent him, and Roxy. Thought about how it had been absurd to Jane, easily accepted by him. “I see what you mean. So. A pilgrimage.”

“Did you have to put it like that?”

“Hey, if you’re going to sit at the feet of our alien overlords, far from me to ignore it.”

Bro stopped, and the tension in the air kicked up a notch.

“Gimme Cal.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf? Hand him over.”

Reluctantly, slowly, Dirk did. He hadn’t analyzezd his feelings yet on that. Maybe he never would. Maybe his conflicted feelings would splinter himself, again and again until he could feel only one thing and mean it. He hoped that’d be hate.

His other self slung the backpack over his shoulder and kept on going as Cal’s sky-blue eyes stared Dirk down.

“Are you gonna tell me what we’re looking for?”

Dead silence.

“Do you even know?”

Still silence.

“I might be able to tell you what it is. Hell, I’m no expert in xenobotany, but I’ve seen a lot of it.”

“I know what it is.” Bro pulled out a sketch and presented it to him. Parts of it were labeled with potential colors. Weirdass plant. He’d definitely know it when he saw it.

“Where’d you get this?”

“A dashing gentleman adventurer with a killer mustache.” The vines were dense, but no match for their katanas. “You might know him as Jake English.”

Dirk nearly tripped over a root. He had not told Bro about him, or much of anything, really.

“Jake doesn’t have a mustache.”

“Harley boy does.” Bro stopped walking, turned around to stare him down. Dirk reciprocated. Their eyes weren’t visible, sure, but the tension ran thick.

“Is it true you two fucked?”

Dirk _did not_ look away. “Is it true you two didn’t?”

“Sure is. Now answer the question.”

“Why the hell do you want to know?”

“Just wanted to see if you think never taking it up the ass disqualifies you from bein’ a faerie.”

“What.” Dirk’s voice was deadpan as he could make it. “First of all, that has less to do with me being gay or not than-”

“Oh. Question answered.”

“You can’t just assume whatever the hell you want, jumping to conclusions left and right like a kangaroo on steroids.”

“That’s Australian, mate.”

“And you’re a pureblooded Texan, aren’t you?”

“Pureblooded space alien, I think.”

“Are you looking for her wreckage because you think you’re relatives, then?” Dirk barely stopped himself from speaking the water bitch’s name.

“Hell no. I just think it’ll be interesting.”

Dirk didn’t honor him with an answer, and soon wildlife filled the silence as they headed towards some destination almost as fast as light.

\--

“You sound like less of a faggot than I thought you would.”

“Yeah well, how I sound doesn’t actually matter either. Doesn’t stop _you_ from being one.” Just when Dirk thought he was used to it, that jackass threw a comment like that.

“Mmm.”

\--

Dirk was right about that plant. He did know it when he saw it. The plume of yellow-black pollen that released as he pulled it up was thicker than confetti and smelled sour-sweet. It stuck to his shirt, his wrist, staining them in tie dye patterns. He had the craziest impulse to lick it off. He didn’t. Now that he’d picked it, they could get out of here and go to someplace with actual rooms. Somewhere he could lock the door and pretend he was alone again, or try to make contact with his friends.

He waved away the cloud with his free hand, then pulled out the walkie talkie they were using. “Hey, I found it.”

Bro showed up soon, like a shadow from the dark. “Nice.”

“So the fuck does it even do?”

“It makes you horny as shit. Then either you come it all out or you burn up from the inside out. It’s kinda like poison, but also works as an _actual_ aphrodisiac, not like rhino horns or whatever shit. Figures that shit’d only come from space.”

Every muscle in Dirk’s body seized up, first in shock, then in sheer, explosive rage.

“ _What the fuck_.”

“Did you inhale it?” Bro sounded unstressed, unhurried, like he hadn’t just orchestrated this whole event.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Oh well.” Bro looked at where Dirk’s hand was squeezing the plant a little too tightly, standing well away from the smaller plume that dirtied the floor of this jungle. ”We’ll still make good money from this.” He didn’t stop to gather more of them. Instead, he just walked away.

“Did you pull me out here just to get some sick kicks?” Dirk hissed through his teeth. “I don’t even feel any different!”

“Well, it takes a while to take effect properly.” Bro drew his sword lightning fast, parrying Dirk’s swing almost as fast as Dirk thought to make it.

“This is a nasty prank.”

“If it were a prank, I bet it’d qualify.”

The rage Dirk felt then was almost formless, but he gave it form, throwing himself against Bro again and again. It felt almost like fighting a robot, but he was fighting someone who had knowledge he hadn’t programmed in himself, and that become more obvious with every half-second feint and subtle variant on an attack Dirk knew.

Neither of them had drawn blood yet. Dirk braced himself, preparing for Bro to fling himself at him.

His sword swung down faster than thought, too fast for him to perceive that the source of the air currents was not Bro himself, but Cal being tossed at him.

Shitshitshitshit-

It was not often Dirk committed to a deadly move and then tried to take it back, and he was only partially successful. He didn’t split Cal clean in half, instead just cutting a line in his side, enveloping his sword in fuzzy puppet flesh.

Bro took the opportunity to kick Dirk’s sword out of his hand. Instead of taking the opportunity to cut his throat, Bro’s hand clenched around it, body slamming Dirk into a tree with little regard for how it must have hurt his hand.

Dirk lashed out with a kick at Bro’s hip, his crotch, but Bro deflected them with his knee before he could build up more momentum.

He couldn’t breathe.

Bro was squeezing so hard on his throat that Dirk thought he’d discovered a new way to decapitate him, and he couldn’t breathe.

Dirk wanted to _rip his throat out_ or scream for aid or make some mind of remark to piss him off, and he _couldn’t fucking breathe._

He couldn’t-

-

When Dirk woke up from his short black out, Bro had used those U shaped racquetball things to pin him to a tree, driving it thick into the wood.

He strained to break free of it, where it restrained his wrists and shoulders, but he couldn’t. Maybe once he recovered.

Bro hadn’t gone anywhere, sitting in front of him stitching up Cal.

“You awake?”

Dirk didn’t answer, eyes closed, taking stock of his body.

He definitely felt weird, and not just because of the oxygen deprivation.

His skin tingled and ached all over. He’d expected to wake up calmer, and use it to find a way out of this, but instead he woke up so tense with anger and hate he’d swear that was what was circulating in his bloodstream. It was almost like the bizarre joy-confidence of Tricksterhood that he’d felt that once.

Maybe Bro hadn’t been lying about the pollen, anyways.

“So what, your plan was to make sure I can’t jack off and so you’d have to do it for me?”

“Not really, but I expected this. Even if you tried that, it wouldn’t work. You have to touch someone you hate for this.”

Dirk choked on his own spit and laughter. “That wouldn’t be an issue, _I promise._ ”

Bro stared at him, then shrugged. “You’re lucky this wasn’t the reddish version, or you’d be screwed, but only the metaphorical way.”

“What, as opposed to the literal way?”

“Nah, ‘cause then you’d need to find someone you love, and I dunno if you’re capable of that.”

Dirk closed this eyes.

“Do you think your ex will be pissed that someone else went in your ass? Though first of all, he’d have to care, and it sounds like you were only a side trip to faggot city for him.”

“He’ll be pissed that someone raped me, first of all.”

“I’d be pretty pissed if he came back and banged you to the milky way.”

“Why?” He couldn’t imagine that this doppelganger cared that much.

Bro pulled off his shirt.

“Does it have anything to do with “Harley”?”

“No.” It came too fast, too sure. Dirk squinted at him, suppressed the growl the pollen was making force its way through his system.

Bro’s hands made their way over Dirk’s bare chest, feeling at the muscle corded there. A soft sigh came from Dirk before he knew what he was doing, and he clenched his mouth firmly shut. Bro chuckled at that, very quietly.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Go fuck yourself and die in a dumpster.”

“No thanks.”

Bro didn’t do much besides that, just wait and every so often, grope him. He went for his balls, or his lips, and just forced Dirk’s jaw open when he bit down and drew blood from his fingers.

He wiped the blood off on Dirk’s chest too, fuck him.

But despite that, Dirk slowly started feeling like he was dying. His body hurt. His skin was going to peel right off his body. His heart beat too fast, like he was sick, or-

“Did you plan to murder me via a flower?”

“Oh, it’s kickin’ in now. I figured you’d emote a little more when that happened.”

“If you’re going to fuck me, at least get it over with.”

“No, no, no.” Bro shook his head. “First you have to ask for it.”

Bro’s hand went for his dick now, and Dirk whined, with frustration both sexual and violent.

“Just do it!” Dirk tried again to kick him, but failed utterly, instead making Bro take his hands off him and that was worse- better. Definitely better.

“Do what?”

“Screw you!”

“Can’t.”

Dirk breathed in, thinking of just silently succumbing to the pain of this experience. But he couldn’t just die. Not when they still had to save the universe.

“Screw me, then. Please, just… take out your fucking bacon and hammer me with it.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t it look good?” Dirk jerked up and looked.

It did look good, somehow, someway, the way his dick's swollen head throbbed. Dirk couldn't suppress the urge to reach out and touch it, but he couldn't even if he wanted to, instead bruising the places where his body was bound.

“It does just- do it do it I swear to god.”

And Bro did it, his dick glistening with lube, and Dirk came right then, his body burning where Bro touched him.

Bro didn’t stop there, with Dirk's jizz on his abs and his dick in his ass. He kept going, until Bro’s belly glistened with Dirk's cum and Dirk just couldn’t come anymore, his lower body twisting uselessly where his upper was held by the restraints. It hurt, but not his whole body, just the place their bodies met and his heart, which Dirk wanted little more than to rip right out of his chest.

“Guess you’ll live.” Bro said facetiously, like it was just a snake bite, and wiped off the cum.

Dirk didn't say anything. He was sure the hate in his eyes said enough.


End file.
